Forgive me Please
by Darling Dancer
Summary: Its reunion time. Lily's mother seems to hate Lily, Travis lives alone and Robbie and Ray seem to have fallen off the face of the earth. But there's a secret lingering in the four of them. (No pairings, oneshot)


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own RFR or anything about it. Just the plotline.  
  
Summary: Its reunion time. Lily's mother hates Lily, Travis lives alone and Robbie and Ray seem to have fallen off the face of the earth. But there's a secret among the four of them. (No pairings, oneshot) --------------  
  
The mail arrived, Lily's mother went go get it from the box. When she saw the first letter, she wanted to scream:  
  
Lily Randall 50 Roscoe Court Ontario, Canada 11551 (Sorry... I live in the states... don't know that much about Canada)  
  
-  
  
Travis went to retrieve his mail from the mailbox and opened the first letter. He read it aloud.  
  
"Dear Mr. Strong,  
  
It has been 10 years since your graduation and it is now time for your class reunion. Time for everyone to get back together and revive lost friendships!  
  
Be sure to come! Its on Sunday August 15 of 2004 and it lasts all day! In the morning there will be a barbeque through to lunch. Then at 8pm, there is a formal where you can dress up for a dance, and continue to be with your friends.  
  
Hope to see you there. Principal Waller.  
  
God, I cant believe he's still a principal there. Cant wait to see Lily and Robbie and Ray again. Its been years since RFR." He looked again at the date, "Next week."  
  
He thought deeply about the last time he had seen everyone. He was still going out with Lily and Audrey hated Lily. Not many people hated Lily, so Audrey was jealous. "Jealous... over me." He snickered. Ray and Robbie were together doing stupid stuff. Ray was with Audrey and Robbie was stuck on Kim. Suddenly he remembered something. Lily had become mellower and quieter in her last year. He knew that her mother remarried, but he never knew anything more. (a/n don't question)  
  
Audrey. He hadn't talked about her in forever. She was the girlfriend that you never remembered after all that you did for her. He missed her though. He remembered too; the space version of RFR during the night, spoiling her endlessly, he loved being with her. But Lily had a charm that no other girl had.  
  
--  
  
"BAD. DOG!" Robbie yelled. "NO! MAIL IS NO! BAD BOY!" Yes. Robbie was pissed off. His dog had peed on the bills and shredded the magazines.  
  
He opened the letter from the school and read it over. "Fun. SPARKY GET AWAY FROM THE MAIL! BAD BOY!" The dog cowered and peed again. "Dumb dog. KIM!"  
  
"Yes Robbie?" Her voice was soft, seducing.  
  
"School reunion, come with me? I went with you."  
  
"Sure baby. Come on upstairs." Robbie gave in and went up with her.  
  
-  
  
Ray sat back in his apartment. Sydney had thrown herself across the couch the night before. Party at Rays! Sydney had gotten drunk and passed out, it didn't matter though, they lived together, they were married most happily, but Sydney needed to get back on the road with her tour and Ray had to get his job back.  
  
He went to grab the mail from the slot and read quickly through the letter. "Syd, next Monday we're busy." He whispered, then kissed her forehead. "Gotta reunion to go to." He didn't want to go. Ray knew Sydney wouldn't want to go. But he knew the gang would be going. So he was too.  
  
Sydney rolled over and fell off the couch, she woke up with a moan. "Damn Ray, you talk loud." She was yelling herself.  
  
"That's okay Syd, go back to sleep." He whispered. She conked back out on the floor, and Ray began to clean up.  
  
-  
  
Monday rolled around and everyone was ready. Principal Waller stood on a stand with a loudspeaker. All the graduates sat in chairs with grins on as they talked to old friends. The gang sat together. "Lily's coming right Travis?" Robbie asked.  
  
All eyes were on Travis. "I don't know." His cool grey eyes were off into space wondering the same thing.  
  
"Welcome back graduates." Principal Waller began. "First, I'd like to make an announcement. There is a charity at the entry way to the school. Actually, two charities both founded by Lily Randall."  
  
The 'gang' looked around quickly, then back at each other. "They are also for Lily Randall. We lost her a year after your graduation due to two causes." Principal Waller looked around. "Leukemia and—" he choked. "Domestic abuse. I know we all remember her 'Political in Pink' campaign and her positive attitude. But she did die, and I'm sorry for her family and friend's loss. But now we have a reunion to look forward to!"  
  
Travis got up and left, tears had begun to form in the corners of his eyes. He took two twenties out of his wallet; one twenty went in each donation box. He went to his car and cried.  
  
"Lily, I know you see me, I know you hear me. Please Lily, forgive me. I know getting you drunk and trying to force you was wrong. Lily I want to see your face again, Lily I love you and I can't forgive myself for what I did to you. I should have known Lily! He had bad vibes! Lily, Lily, Lily." He cried hard. He went to reach for his keys but found them gone from his pockets.  
  
"Lily I hate him! I want him to die. I never wanted you to though. I didn't want to let you go! Lily I love you, and you never knew. You never knew because I had to be a cold kid with an empty shell. Please Lily, forgive me for everything." He slammed his hand onto the dashboard. "Forgive me Lily for loving you too much."  
  
Robbie and Ray stood outside; Kim and Sydney were standing on the side watching. "She never knew" Travis muttered. Ray had tears in his eyes, Robbie stood there fighting back tears and the three boys embraced, all of them sobbing, each hurting in their own way.  
  
Domestic abuse is a serious issue. As is Leukemia. But I feel strongly about Domestic abuse because I feel that every person should be able to go home and not be hurt by a family member, whether it's a step parent or a biological parent. No one should face that.  
  
Flame me, I deserve it for what I did to Lily. 


End file.
